


I've missed you

by Kendall_howlette



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Back together after Maria was on maneuvers





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required.

Carol woke up frustrated. She didn't like waking alone. With Maria on maneuvers for the past few days Carol realized how well Maria cared for her. The first day she was gone Carol made a disgusting pot of coffee she couldn't even force herself to finish. The second day she picked up breakfast on the way to base and forgot dinner on the way home and was too tired to go back out or wait for take out so sleep was dinner. Last night she remembered breakfast and dinner but forgot to feed goose. Maria truly had their apartment run smoothly. Sitting on the balcony sipping a beer she went inside when the phone rang. Goose trailing behind her. Carol thought it was funny because when Maria was home goose never paid her attention. "I know your lonely if you're hanging with me." Carol teased before answering the phone "hello"

"Hey my love." Maria said softly. Carol smiled hearing her for all intents and purposes wife. She couldn't officially wed Maria but where there relationship was they agreed they were married. "I didn't want anything I just missed you. In EVERY way possible. Carol felt her cheeks flush with color. She knee what Maria was hinting at. 

"When you get home..... I'm leaving it at that." She could hear Maria sigh with a bit of frustration on the other end and she smirked "go to sleep princess, I'll see you when you get home." The next few days Carol can't get the thought of Maria wanton under her out of her head. She took a cold shower before bed.

The next day Maria came home early. Much to her surprise, but she wasn't going to complain. She walked into the small apartment she shared with Carol and set her duffle bag on the couch. She jumped when she felt goose rub herself against her legs having not heard her come up behind her. "Hey baby. I missed you too." She scratched the cats chin. She opened the freezer and took out some food to start cooking. She began easily manuvering around the kitchen. 

Carol walked up the stairs almost dragging her backpack behind her. "Damn i forgot cat food. She'll be alright until tomorrow. I'm done." She opened the door and the smell of food. "Ri?" She called out. 

"Yeah. Unless your other girlfriend comes over and cooks when im on maneuvers." Maria teases lightly. 

"I kicked her out last night got tired of her." Carol wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Maria close to her. Their fronts flushed together carols hands resting on Maria's wonderfully toned rear. Maria wrapped her arms around carols neck and kissed her. Carol immediately deepened the kiss. They both pulled away breathless and panting. "I've missed you baby." Carol said kissing her again. Maria sighed softly kissing her again. 

"Clean up babe, dinner is almost done." Maria said. 

"Do I have enough time for a shower?" Carol asked while grabbing a bottle of water. Maria nodded her answer before opening the oven. Carol raised an eyebrow watching her bend over. She bit her lip as she went down the hall. Carol finished her shower and went back to the kitchen. Maria was pouring two glasses of wine on the kitchen table. She looked up at Carol and gave her a shy smile the one that makes her heart skip a beat. 

"I was about to come tell you it's ready." Maria said before heading back to the kitchen. With the weather starting to get colder and her knowing Carol hadn't eaten well she figured a warm gumbo would be good. Dinner was quiet. They sat close together eating and sipping wine, kissing and touching. When they finished eating and washing dishes Carol joined Maria in the living room but not before turning the heater on. 

"That was amazing." Carol said before kissing her. Maria slightly buzzing on wine deepened the kiss. Carol was a bit surprised, not that maria wasnt a sexual person because she definitely was just sometimes she could be a little timid and Carol had to help her relax. Carol began to kiss her neck as she settled between her thighs. She felt a slight shiver from Maria. "You cold baby?" Carol asked softly. Maria nodded as she played with Carol's tags. Carol placed her hands under her thighs and Maria instinctively held on tighter to her as she lifted her up from the couch. Their small apartment didnt take long to warm at all luckily the bedroom always warmes first. They both sighed into their kiss feeling the warmth in the bedroom welcome them inside. Carol walked Maria over to the bed and laid her down gently before covering her body with hers. Slowly they undressed each other kissing every bit of newly exposed skin. Carol noticed a bruise on Maria's side. "What happened?" Carol asked gently. 

"Someone slipped going downhill and it was a pile up. I'm Ok though." Maria said lightly skimming her fingers over carols collar bone. She loved how sensitive to touch Carol was. Carol kissed her bruise as she worked her way down further. Maria moved her hair out of her way so she could watch Carol. She loved seeing her lips and tongue disappear into her folds. Carol sighed at the contact of Maria's hands tangled in her hair. She moaned when the first taste of Maria hit her tastebuds. Feeling Maria's legs relax and spread wider encouraged her to continue. She began to finger her slowly to contrast the rapid movements of her tongue. She began to feel Maria clench around her fingers. She slowed her pace to draw her orgasm out. When her release subsided Maria watched Carol join her on the bead through heavy eyelids. She pulled Carol in for a kiss. She moaned into Carol's mouth still tasting herself on her lips. Carol began to slowly rock into her. They both sighed at the contact. Soon they were both riding the wave of release. They held each other while they came down from their high. Safe, warm, relaxed and loved.


End file.
